


Opol-isk Islands

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been hurt in the line of duty.  Steve makes up a game to entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opol-isk Islands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for the Weekend Challenge. _story involves a ninja and a detective and it's set at an apartment complex. One of your characters' has a goal for the story: to explore an island. A turning point is a hailstorm that arrives suddenly. An old car is featured, one that's very important to your main character and it plays a crucial role._ There is a chance that I got everything, but again, very silly.

Danny’s bullet wound wasn’t bad.

That statement should be clarified. Danny’s bullet wound wasn’t bad as bullet wounds went. But it wasn’t a graze, and it was enough to require his arm to be immobilized for a few days. That meant he was home. And while that meant he could catch up on time with his daughter, it also put him at the mercy of his partner. His partner who had to do the grocery shopping (“I promise you’ll like kale.”), and ran the errands (“I don’t understand why you need a dry cleaner.”), and felt immensely guilty for having shot Danny himself (*puppy eyes*).

So the bullet wound was bad. Then adding insult to actual injury, Steve felt it was his duty to entertain Danny. There’d been magic tricks, and card games, and card houses, and movies, and…

Danny sighed heavily as Steve pulled out a board game. Only it wasn’t any board game, “I came up with it on my way home last night! And I made it myself, look!”

There was what had once been a cardboard box, covered in a map of Hawaii. Each island was divided into multiple sections, and there were pathways leading between the islands, as well as… “That is the secret current that takes you from any island to Hawai’i, or it will take you from Hawai’i to any island that’s open.”

“Like the secret passages in clue!” Grace chimed in trying to grasp the rules.

“Any island that’s open?” Danny queried.

“Exactly!” Steve spoke in the voice of someone who had come across a brilliant idea at 2 in the morning, and had tweaked it into nonsense from lack of sleep. “The idea is that the players move around the islands, _exploring_ , and once you’ve been to every space on the island you can try to take over the island. You can keep them private, and amass armies, or you can open them for tourism and build hotels or villas. Once you own the island, it is still vulnerable to attack, the idea is to have possession of all of the islands. I even but some of the smaller islands on here too, but I moved them so it would all fit nicely. See?”

Grace looked over the spread in front of them and asked. “How do we pay rent on the hotels?”

“Chips!” Steve pointed to the carousel he had of poker chips that would be doubling for currency.

“So Clue, Risk, Monopoly, and poker all rolled into Hawaii.” Danny ticked off the games like a list. “You couldn’t work Battleship in?”

“No.” And Steve sounded downtrodden about it. He pulled out a pair of dice and handed them to Danny. “Double sixes you get to move and roll again, Snake eyes means you lose your turn.”

“Excellent, Craps too!”

The last thing that Steve pulled out was a small plastic bag with three small toys. “Danny, you’ll be the magnifying glass, because you’re the detective. Grace, you get to be this smoking hot car. Be careful with it, it’s a classic. It’s the first Micro Machine my dad ever bought me, but it will fit in all the spaces.” Grace held the flame painted tiny car reverently.

“What’s the black thing?” Danny asked. “What are you going to be?”

“I’m the ninja.”

“Of course you are.”

*~*

Four hours later, Danny was broke and in possession of two atolls. Steve and Grace were battling for Hawai’i. It had changed hands several times, but Grace had a lot of poker chips with which to pay her armies as she rolled for domination.

“This is why I hate Monopoly.” Danny muttered and finished his water.

“Because you lose?” Steve rolled, and was able to keep Grace off Hawai’i for the moment.

“Because it doesn’t end!” Danny was aware he was whining. “This just goes on and on until everyone dies!”

“You’re just mad because with the current closed no one can get to your atolls and you’ve got no tourism. You’re stuck in your crappy apartment complexes until Grace or I open the Big Island for tourism.”

Danny reached for the box next to him with his good arm. The box was full of packing peanuts that Steve had brought over the game components in (because who knows the untold damage that poker chips could do to micro machines). He tipped the box slightly, and started raining peanuts onto the board. “OH NO! Look at that! Freak hail storm is devastating the islands!”

Steve gave him the evil eye until he noticed that Grace was giggling at her father’s antics. Steve grasped a corner of the board and shook it slightly. “Hail storms and earthquakes! Nooooooo.”

*~*

A few hours later found the three of them on the couch. Steve out cold from spending the night creating _Opol-isk Islands_. Grace was fading fast as well, curled into her father’s side.

Danny decided the bullet wound wasn’t that bad.


End file.
